Being Sick is Unawesome
by Hetaliant
Summary: Sick!ReaderxPrussia, Reader is also hypochondriac and germaphobe. Being sick sucks, but will a certain albino make you feel better? This is just a One Shot I thought of while I've been sick.


She woke up coughing and sneezing huddled underneath her thick blanket. Oh how she hated disease and viruses, but they always seemed to make her sick no matter what her precautions are. Slowly sitting up she felt the pressure in her head increase causing her to sneeze more. Her phone rang shortly after she blew her nose. She threw away the clumped up tissue and leaned over to see the caller ID, it was Gilbert. Ever since she met that guy he'd been annoying the crap out of her. He and his two friends somehow found out where she lived when they were in the tenth grade and ever since then they'd been coming over to her house after school. She tried telling them to go away but eventually they started growing on her so the four of them became best friends. She sighed clicking the answer button and put it up to her ear.

"Hey (Y/n), are you feeling any better?" She was surprised to hear concern in his voice and cleared her throat so she could talk.

"What do you think?" Her voice was nasally and she heard him sigh over the phone.

"Man that means you still won't let me come over!" He was whining and it was starting to get on her nerves, he always did when she told him not to come over.

"You can come over but it's at your own risk ok! I'll wear my mask so you won't get as sick as you already will."

"Ok! See you in a while! Bye!" She never thought he'd sound so excited just to come over to see her and probably get sick in the process. She slipped her legs off the side of her soft sheets and slid her feet into her slippers. She only wore those slippers when she was sick, they helped hold in the heat that would easily escape from her feet. Every time she wore them in front of Gilbert, he would make fun of her because they were fuzzy and would slightly squeak as she took each step. He always asked why she wore them and she explains it each time. People often called her a hypochondriac when they would see her pop out her small potable sanitizer every time someone sick was around, she would always respond that she's just cautious. Then she would explain that there are so many viruses and germs that can access the human body she's allowed to at least try to protect her from them. After strapping the mask that she usually wore along with her slippers on, she wrapped her blanket tightly around her body and waddled out of her room to the kitchen. She planned on heating up some food before he came so she slipped the small carton of her favorite soup out of the fridge and onto the counter. Her blanket had slipped to floor by now so she hurriedly scooped some of the soup into a small clean bowl she had taken from the cupboard. She quickly grabbed her blanket and pulled it back up around her shoulders, for some weird reason her mother loved keeping the house cold and forbid her from touching the thermostat while she was gone. She was tempted to turn it slightly to the right but decided not to, considering her mother was so OCD about it that she checked it every day before she went to bed. She pulled out the hot bowl with the sides of her blanket and walked to the living room sitting it down on the table in front of the TV. The living room was considerably small it held a couch, table, TV stand, and TV but it was comfortable to lie down in to watch movies or such. She mostly hung out in this room with Gilbert and his friends, they would squish the four of them onto the couch and one would end up lying on top of her. It was usually Gilbert. Then he would act like he was asleep so she would have to muster up the strength to push him off and onto the floor. The other two would be laughing by the end of it and she would push them off the couch too and tell them to go home.

She settled herself into the couch and adjusted her mask to hang down her by neck, what was taking him so long? She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off until she heard her front door open and the familiar footsteps enter the living room.

"(Y/n)! Are you ok!" He rushed over thinking something was wrong. She slipped the mask over her mouth with an annoyed look.

"I'm fine I was just closing my eyes for a minute." He sat beside her and immediately looked down at her slippers.

"You're wearing those unawesome slippers again?" She nodded her head and suddenly shivered, her blanket wasn't keeping her warm enough. He noticed this and scooted over to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
"What are you doing?' She gave him a weird look.  
"You shivered so I thought my awesome arm would warm you up!" She rolled her eyes and slightly smiled.  
"Thanks I guess." They sat together for a moment while Gilbert was mulling something over in his mind.  
"Hey uh (Y/n) I have something I want to talk about with you." She noticed he was suddenly nervous so she sat listening.

"Do you uh...How are you supposed to eat the soup with that mask on?" He diverted his question wanting her to take off the mask first, she seemed to not notice as she smiled and slipped a straw from underneath her blanket.

"Like this." She demonstrated; she first tore the straw out of its papery package then put it into the soup and underneath her mask.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just take off the mask?"

"I'm not taking it off Gilbert, no matter what you say."

He started grabbing towards the mask and she pushed him away. He started scooting back closer determined to get it off.

"Oh come on I won't get sick!" She stood up from the couch and backed away he followed her slowly getting closer.

"I don't care! I'm not taking it off!"

As he lunged to grab the mask she dodged and started running away. He followed her as she headed towards her room.

"Can't you just let me wear my mask in peace!?" (Y/n) had the door handle in her grasp when he caught up to her. The first thing he did was take the mask off her face; the next was extremely surprising to her. He pressed his lips into hers, and (Y/n) slowly melted into the kiss. She had kissed one boy before when she was ten, he was cute but they were just kids and it was barely a peck. She had never been in a real relationship before either, she dated in middle school but nothing really happens with most of those relationships. All the guys at her high school were douches and the ones who weren't were really, just extremely weird. She hadn't thought of anybody liking her let alone one of her best friends, always focusing on school and not getting sick she guessed she just didn't notice. The kiss was kind of long, shortly after he pressed his lips into hers he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. It seems the only reason they broke apart was because she had to sneeze. She tried to turn her head away from his face but she was too close so when she sneezed it covered his face.

"Oh my god." She pulled out of his embrace and grabbed a tissue from her room.

"Gil I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-" She was cut off by him kissing her again. It didn't last long because she was too worried about the germs all over his face so when she pulled away she immediately started wiping his face.

"Why did you choose now to do this?" She was annoyed, not that he kissed her, twice, but that he chose now while she's sick. Last thing she wants now is for him to get sick.

"I think this was an awesome time to do it!" he tried to kiss her again but she pushed his face away.

"So you liked me sneezing on you!?" She kept rubbing off the sneeze and he grabbed her hand taking it off of his face.

"Will you be my awesome girlfriend?" She rolled her eyes and dropped the napkin on the floor kissing him.

"Does that tell you enough?"  
"Keseseseses, Yeah it does~"

~time skip to next week~

"Hey Gil why aren't you at school?" (Y/n) had called him worried because he never missed school without telling her first. He sneezed over the phone and she smirked.

"Ha! I told you!"

"It was worth it." She shook her head

"I'll bring you over some soup after school alright? Also I'm not kissing you until you're better; I'm not getting sick again."

"But but! I kissed you when you were sick!"

"That doesn't count Gil."

"At least a peck!" She smiled

"Nope! Until you get better we're not even cuddling!" He gasped over the phone and she rolled her eyes.

"What!? You can't deprive me of that too!"

"I can and I will, see you later hope you feel better." She ended the call as he tried to plead more and smiled.


End file.
